


WWSD?

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru has developed a mantra. It threatens to become kind of a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWSD?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts).



It’s Isumi who realizes what the bracelet says: “WWSD?”

Shindou tries to cover it up at first, but the white band with purple lettering shows well enough between his fingers that he shrugs it off. “Just a thing I’m doing.”

Waya pulls Shindou’s wrist up by hooking it in the bracelet and jerking it upward. “This is one of those ‘what would someone do’ bracelets, right? Who’s the ‘S’?” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Is it Sai?”

Shindou froze and jerked his hand back again. “Everyone talks about how great he was-“

“Because he is,” Waya added.

“And I think it helps my go to think it through from the perspective of someone playing above everything somehow.”

Isumi nodded slowly. “You have been playing so much better lately.”

“I’ve decided,” Waya said. “I want one of those, too. I’m a bigger fan of Sai than Shindou anyway.

Shindou’s mouth fell open slightly. “Uh, well, I maybe made this one.”

“Then we’ll all make them and have, like, a club!” Waya’s enthusiasm was enough that Shindou found himself nodding.

Ochi entered the room and grabbed a bottle of water. “And what are the three of you talking about?”

Waya groaned. “None of your business.” Ochi rolled his eyes and left the room.

Shindou grasped the band and wondered to himself what Sai really would do in this situation. The answer was clear, really. He would play go.


End file.
